Mariposas y Huracanes
by charlie-s
Summary: ¿Si pudieras viajar al pasado, qué parte de la historia cambiarías? El amor es una cuestión de oportunidad, de nada sirve encontrar a la persona idónea demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde.
1. Astrafobia

**Prólogo: **¿Si pudieras viajar al pasado, qué parte de la historia cambiarías? El amor es una cuestión de oportunidad, de nada sirve encontrar a la persona idónea demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde.

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha, un cuento feudal de hadas_ es propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esta historia, sólo me divierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Astrafobia.<strong>

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo.

Eran las once de la noche, y estaba intentando ver la televisión para no pensar en lo que sucedía en la calle. El hombre del tiempo había dicho que la tormenta pasaría de largo, pero le costaba creerlo a juzgar por el rugido de los truenos que estaba oyendo, a pesar del volumen tan alto del televisor.

Desgraciadamente, el siseo constante del viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un espantoso ruido de fondo. Sus ojos volvieron a la televisión. Observó, atentamente, la demostración de un nuevo cuchillo para cortar limones sin salpicarte el rostro de jugo. Vio los asombrosos calcetines que nunca se perdían durante la colada y que siempre permanecían emparejados.

¡Aaah, eso estaba mejor! Kagome se arrellanó en el sofá, apoyó los pies en el borde de la mesa y se obligó a sí misma a concentrarse en los anuncios publicitarios. Pensó que, si subía más el volumen del televisor, ya no oiría la tormenta, y que, de todos modos, no tardaría en alejarse.

Bebió de un trago su tercera taza de café. La manecilla del reloj parecía audicionar para conseguir un papel en_ Baywatch_, con su carrera a cámara lenta alrededor de la esfera, pero por fin llegó la medianoche. Afuera, la tormenta seguía asaltando la ciudad, acompañada por una lluvia sorda que repicaba al compás del pálpito que Kagome sentía en la cabeza.

_Nothing I say comes out right, I can't love without a fi__ght. No one ever knows my name. __When I pray for sun, it rains..._

El timbre del móvil desvió su atención durante un instante. Lo tomó de la mesita e intentó decir algo, pero sólo produjo un gruñido.

"¿Kagome?" dijo la voz de un hombre "¿… me puedes oír?"

La recepción era muy mala, y se oía el chirrido de la estática cada dos o tres frases. Kagome apretó el auricular contra la oreja pero, aunque el volumen estaba al máximo, le resultaba muy difícil escuchar lo que su interlocutor tenía para decir. De mala gana, se acercó a las ventanas confiando en que mejoraría la recepción, pero la estática siguió casi igual.

Se oyó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea. "Pronto habrá pasado la tormenta."

Esta última frase fue apenas un susurro. La voz del hombre era baja, fría y suave, y en cierto modo hizo que Kagome se sintiera mareada. Inmediatamente experimentó una fuerte sensación de _déjà vu_. ¿Dónde la había oído antes?

"¿Q-quién habla?"

Hubo silencio unos momentos. "Si quieres respuestas," empezó a decir "sigue al conejo blanco."

"¿Qué siga a _quién_?"

Largos segundos de estática. Había perdido la señal. Cerró el móvil y se lo metió en el bolsillo. ¿A qué se refería con «sigue al conejo blanco»?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> El ringtone de Kagome es _I'm Alive_ de Becca (Primer ending de Kuroshitsuji). Y el nombre de la historia está basado en la canción _Butterflies And Hurricanes_, de Muse.

Palabras: 462.


	2. Sígueme

**Prólogo:** ¿Si pudieras viajar al pasado, qué parte de la historia cambiarías? El amor es una cuestión de oportunidad, de nada sirve encontrar a la persona idónea demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde.

**Disclaimer:** _InuYasha, un cuento feudal de hadas es propiedad exclusiva_ de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esta historia, sólo me divierto.

**Notas del Autor: **Gracias a todos por los reviews. Les agradezco mucho, de corazón. Todo lo que me dicen me va a ayudar mucho a armar el argumento!

Bueno, me gustaría aclarar algunas dudas: Sí, esta historia, especialmente los primeros capítulos, están inspirados en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, es la idea que sea así. Y, además, según Wikipedia, "_seguir al Conejo Blanco_ describe el acto de seguir a algo o a alguien ciegamente, y cuya persecución desemboca en aventuras y descubrimientos."

Todos los caps van a ser cortos, prefiero escribir capítulos cortos y concisos. Creo que son los que mejor me salen (divago mucho con los laaaargoooooos XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Sígueme.<strong>

Kagome abrió los ojos y recobró el sentido. No se acordaba de que se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Alguien le había puesto una manta encima y se percató de que aún llevaba puesto el pijama celeste de franela, el que usaba cuando estaba enferma. ¿Era el miedo una especie de enfermedad?

Haciendo de tripas corazón, arqueó la espalda y echó los hombros hacia atrás, irguiendo su metro sesenta de estatura. Dormir sentada, aunque fuera en un sofá mullido y ancho, no procuraba más que tensiones inadecuadas a los músculos y al cerebro. Respiró profundamente, dejando que el aire llenara sus pulmones y, cuando lo hacía, Kagome sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo.

¡El teléfono!

Casi de inmediato recordó algo que no estaba del todo segura de si lo había soñado o no. ¿Era verdad que un tipo la había llamado ayer? ¿O quizás fuese sólo un sueño? Con las manos temblorosas, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y consultó las llamadas hechas a su móvil.

Ahí estaba el número desconocido.

Kagome seleccionó «Llamar» y mantuvo el auricular pegado a la oreja. Durante el tiempo de conexión de la llamada, sólo pudo oír el eco de los latidos de su propio corazón que le devolvía el aparato. De pronto sonaron tres estridentes notas en su oído y una voz muy educada le dijo: _El número marcado no es correcto. Por favor, compruébelo e inténtelo de nuevo._

"¿Pero qué me dice?" protestó Kagome en voz alta, aunque sabía que sólo se trataba de una grabación "¡Eso es imposible!"

¿Cómo que el número no era correcto? ¡No podía estar recibiendo llamadas de un número inexistente! Kagome contempló el móvil como si encerrara el secreto del interlocutor misterioso y todo lo que tuviera que hacer fuera mirarlo fijamente hasta que revelara su identidad.

Intentó pensar racionalmente. Era probable que el mal tiempo hubiera estropeado las líneas telefónicas. Sí, eso era posible. Sólo tendría que esperar un poco y probar de nuevo más tarde. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá visiblemente contrariada, justo en el momento en que sonaba el timbre de la puerta principal. Se sobresaltó. ¿Quién podía ser a aquellas horas? Se acercó con cautela y encendió la luz del hall. Volvieron a llamar, pero esta vez más insistentemente.

Como siempre antes de abrir, Kagome pegó su ojo derecho a la mirilla de la puerta, pero no vio nada. Lejos de inquietarse, y decidiendo sobre la marcha que aquella mañana no estaba para aguantar a ningún familiar, amigo, Testigo de Jehová o quien quiera que fuese haciéndose el gracioso, descorrió con determinación el cerrojo, giró la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta de par en par.

Afuera no había nadie.

"No estoy para bromas." se dijo a sí misma. Miró a un lado y otro, pero a esa hora todo lucía oscuro y solitario. El cielo estaba nublado y un olor a tormenta todavía se percibía en el ambiente. De alguna manera, el agua parecía flotar en el aire, de modo que uno no se daba cuenta de que llovía hasta que estaba ya empapado.

A punto de entrar, notó algo extraño en el árbol plantado en la acera. Detrás del tronco, mirándola con sus ojos rosados y juguetones, había un pequeño _conejo blanco_.

Durante un segundo Kagome no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí, había un conejo blanco.

Kagome siguió al animal al jardín e intentó no pensar en lo que había dicho el hombre, aunque no funcionó. Pero ¿cómo podía evitar no pensar en eso? El conejo la guió, dando saltitos, hasta un viejo y conocido templo.

* * *

><p>Palabras: 616.<p> 


	3. Juguemos Juntos a las Escondidas

**Prólogo:** ¿Si pudieras viajar al pasado, qué parte de la historia cambiarías? El amor es una cuestión de oportunidad, de nada sirve encontrar a la persona idónea demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde.

**Disclaimer:** _InuYasha, un cuento feudal de hadas _es propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esta historia, sólo me divierto.

**Notas del Autor: **Nuevamente, gracias a todos por los reviews. A mi me gusta contestar a todos por mp, pero si a alguien no le gusta, dígamelo y dejo de hacerlo XDU

¡Y tenemos una ganadora! ¡Suuurine tenía toda la razón!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Juguemos Juntos a las Escondidas!<strong>

¿Por qué, de todos los lugares posibles, el conejo tenía que haber entrado _ahí_?

El templo era bastante pequeño, un lugar húmedo y desagradable que estaba atiborrado de objetos y que había acabado convirtiéndose en una especie de trastero lleno de cajas viejas, bicicletas, montones de revistas y libros mohosos. Olía a polvo y a encierro, como si no lo hubieran ventilado durante siglos.

Cautelosamente, Kagome examinó el lugar, pensando que quizá hubiera imaginado todo... pero no. Cuando ya iba a darse la vuelta lo vio de nuevo, una silueta no muy grande pero sí muy veloz que apareció en el límite de su campo visual y que se esfumó antes de que pudiera distinguirla claramente.

¿Dónde se había metido?

Extrañada, puso al fondo de su mente el pensamiento de que algo iba mal y se concentró en la búsqueda del conejo. Revisó las cajas una por una. Encontró un relicario con la foto de su abuela materna, aros de todo tipo, forma y colores y anillos, muchos anillos y otras chucherías, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue una bolsita roja de gamuza.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Kagome no recordaba su contenido, pero al abrirla se le estrujó el corazón. Era una botellita de cristal, transparente y vacía, con un pequeño tapón de corcho. La sacó, y después de contemplarla unos instantes, la llevó a su corazón y la mantuvo apretada durante un largo rato. De repente, sintió tanta nostalgia que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

¡Era el frasquito donde solía guardar los fragmentos de la Perla!

Kagome jugueteó con la botellita entre los dedos, sintiendo que las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Pero entonces, escuchó un crujido. ¡Y luego otro! Delicados, tenues y casi imperceptibles. Kagome giró la cabeza en dirección a donde provenían. Por un momento había olvidado completamente al conejo.

"¿Dónde estás?" preguntó, mirando alrededor suyo. Estaba tan oscuro que tenía que andar con los brazos extendidos para no tropezar.

"¡Por aquí!" contestó una voz fresca y simpática, pero esa, definitivamente, no era la misma voz que había escuchado antes en el teléfono. Esta sonaba más alta, aguda y más amigable que la anterior.

Kagome se quedó de piedra. Si hubiera estado jugando a las estatuas habría ganado sin ninguna duda. Pero no estaba jugando a las estatuas y su inmovilidad no era voluntaria. Se había quedado así porque no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. ¿El conejo acababa de… _hablarle_? No, no podía ser. Hasta donde ella sabía, los animales no hacían eso. Las únicas criaturas no-humanas que hablaban eran los…

«¡Youkai!» pensó al instante, sintiendo una inmensa emoción. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que había tenido contacto con uno. Porque desde entonces, desde que Naraku fue derrotado y la Perla purificada, el pozo dejó de funcionar.

"¿H-hola…?"

"¡Por aquí!" repitió "¡Aquí abajo!"

Sus ojos se dirigieron poco a poco al pozo, y podía jurar que la voz provenía desde dentro de él.

Haciendo acopio de toda su determinación, Kagome dio un paso hacia delante, plantando primero un pie cuidadosa y firmemente. A medida que se aproximaba, comenzaba a sentirse atrapada en una mezcla de miedo e inquietud. Eran esos sentimientos tan opuestos los que la hacían titubear. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Muy lentamente, Kagome se asomó al pozo, con una mirada triste y temerosa, y vio algo que le dejó asombrada. Creyó ver que en el fondo brillaba una luz…

"¿Será posible que el pozo haya… vuelto a funcionar?"

Le pregunta quedó en el aire, y Kagome deseó que pudiera reabsorberla. Ella lo dudaba mucho, pero la esperanza se impuso sobre la razón. Haría lo que pudiera y rezaría para que ocurriera un milagro. Tal vez…

Kagome cerró los ojos, suspiró y se dejó caer. Y cayó y cayó dando vueltas, chocando con las paredes y produciendo ruidos sordos.

* * *

><p>Palabras: 647.<p>

Odié este capítulo. El cap anterior me había gustado mucho pero este es horrible (en mi opinión). Bueno, prometo mejorar para el cuarto. Y, como adelanto especial, les voy a decir que Sesshomaru aparece finalmente en el siguiente cap.


	4. En la Madriguera del Conejo

**Prólogo:** ¿Si pudieras viajar al pasado, qué parte de la historia cambiarías? El amor es una cuestión de oportunidad, de nada sirve encontrar a la persona idónea demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde.

**Disclaimer:** _InuYasha, un cuento feudal de hadas _es propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esta historia, sólo me divierto.

**Notas del Autor: **Bueno, me tardé más de lo usual en subir esta capítulo, ¡pero tengo una excusa! Lo escribí, al menos, cuatro veces. Ninguna de ellas me gustó. Quería hacer algo _bien_, no así no más.

_I hear her voice, in the morning hour she calls me_

_The radio reminds me of my home far away_

_And drivin' down the road I get the feeling_

_That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday_

**John Denver, Country Roads.**

* * *

><p><strong>En la Madriguera del Conejo.<br>**

Los árboles eran prominentes, de corteza rugosa, casi negra, con hojas en forma de aguja del mismo color oscuro y nudosas raíces que se alzaban desde el suelo como rodillas peladas. En lo alto, las nubes pasaban veloces como un río color plomizo. Las ramas de los pinos y los robles se agitaban violentamente. Una ráfaga de viento le arrojó puñados de hojas al rostro. Era como si el bosque intentara expulsarla, como si le mostrara su poder, reuniendo fuerzas para hacerle algo terrible.

Sin embargo, Kagome hizo caso omiso de todo ello. Se sentía como si acabara de recuperarse de una larga gripe y como si fuera la mañana del día de Navidad. Generalmente, era muy estricta consigo misma en cuanto al sentimiento de alegría, pero ese momento se lo había ganado. Dentro, en alguna parte, su irrefrenable corazón ingenuo saltaba de la emoción de ver a Inuyasha de nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?

_Cuatro-largos-años_, respondió su mente, aunque aquella no era una idea tranquilizadora.

Un viento helado echó sus cabellos hacia atrás y le azotó el rostro. Hojas de roble volaban a su alrededor, arremolinándose en el aire. Kagome avanzaba de prisa, las piernas devorando la distancia entre el bosque y la aldea. Un poco más lejos se veían tranquilas casitas con tejados de paja bajo los árboles. Había sembradíos de arroz y de otras cosas que no reconoció; también algo de ganado que pastaba a cierta distancia; las aves de corral picoteaban por aquí y por allá dentro de un cerco, los perros dormitaban a la sombra.

En poco tiempo, la aldea había crecido tanto en superficie y en altura, que resultaba casi imposible identificarla. Las casas eran grandes, limpias y estaban arregladas. La gente por las calles iba bien vestida, con prendas caras, y caminaba con aplomo. Había grupos de jóvenes soldados que se tambaleaban ebrios de un lado a otro, lanzando exclamaciones y atosigando a las jovencitas. Ellas paseaban elegantes de dos en dos, listas para dejarse atosigar.

Moviéndose casi en silencio por entre las hojas y las ramitas secas, Kagome se encaminó hacia el linde del bosque. Desde allí se podía ver perfectamente el Goshinboku. Seguía siendo un árbol viejo y gigantesco, cuyas raíces alcanzaban tal profundidad que llegaban más abajo de las nubes. Su tronco era casi dos veces más grueso que el de cualquier otro árbol. Y sus ramas, nudosas y anchas, se elevaban hacia el cielo como las astas de un enorme venado.

De pronto, escuchó pasos acercándose, así que rápidamente se escondió en la maleza y se preparó para ver quien venía. Eran dos hombres de unos treinta años, con miradas aceradas y pelo muy corto, al estilo militar; tenían kimonos del más tosco algodón azul marino.

"¿Has oído los rumores?" preguntó uno de ellos, de bigote ancho y abundante "Dicen que el sobrino del Emperador va a venir a la aldea."

"¿Estás seguro, Koichi? Nadie de importancia ha visitado nunca nuestro pueblo."

"Eso es lo que he escuchado. No se habla de otra cosa en las casas de té."

El otro hombre lanzó un bufido de fastidio. "¿Entonces te lo dijo una geisha?"

Al principio, Koichi pareció reacio a contestar. "Bueno, sí, pero no me lo dijo _cualquier geisha_. Fue Hatsumiyo-san, una de esas geishas de alto nivel."

"Sigue siendo una mujer, Koichi, y sabes que las mujeres dirían cualquier cosa para ser tomadas en cuenta."

Pronto, las voces comenzaron a alejarse otra vez, hasta extinguirse poco a poco. Cuando el follaje se cerró tras ellos, Kagome permaneció largo rato contemplando el camino vacío, lleno de charcos, en los que se reflejaban las hojas de los robles que crecían a ambos lados. De alguna manera, se sentía indignada y disminuida en su condición de mujer. _Todos los hombres son iguales_, pensó.

Sin poder concentrarse bien, Kagome sintió una mano en su hombro. Un espantoso escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Se volvió y vio junto a ella a un muchacho vestido de negro. Dio un respingo y lo miró con desconfianza. No lo había oído llegar.

El joven no tendría más de diecinueve años, pero se alzaba sereno y tranquilo, y aparentemente muy seguro de sí mismo. La brisa revolvía su fino cabello color castaño oscuro, y sus ojos azules estaban prendidos en los de ella. Tenía el rostro serio, pero algo sutil estaba sucediendo en su boca, algo que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa. Su rostro le resultaba de algún modo familiar.

Cuando se inclinó para besar la mano de Kagome, ella casi pudo sentir la punta de su lengua sobre los nudillos. Casi.

"Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas."

Kagome vio cómo se movían sus labios; pero no le llegaron sus palabras. Tenía la impresión de haberlo visto anteriormente, estaba segura de que lo conocía. De manera involuntaria, avanzó hacia él, estudiando su anatomía, frustrada por no conseguir ubicarlo en su memoria. Cuando de pronto, los recuerdos le llegaron a la cabeza. ¡Por supuesto que lo conocía!

"¿Mi-miroku?"

El muchacho soltó su mano como si quemara. "¿Quién es usted?" preguntó "¿Y cómo conoce a mi abuelo?"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru iba a aparecer realmente en este cap, pero después lo consideré mejor y me di cuenta de que era demasiado pronto todavía. No podía decir: "Y bueno, de repente, Sesshomaru apareció por la ventana."<p>

Palabras: 851.


	5. Hogar, Asqueroso Hogar

**Prólogo:** ¿Si pudieras viajar al pasado, qué parte de la historia cambiarías? El amor es una cuestión de oportunidad, de nada sirve encontrar a la persona idónea demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde.

**Disclaimer:** _InuYasha, un cuento feudal de hadas _es propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esta historia, sólo me divierto.

**Notas del Autor: **Me tardé bastante, más de lo que me gustaría, pero finalmente está acá el cap 5 :'D

Bueno, hay varias preguntas que me hicieron que quisiera responder:

**¿Kagome perdió la memoria? ¿Por qué no reconoció a Miroku? **No, Kagome no perdió la memoria. No reconoció a Miroku por dos razones, la primera es que esa persona** no era **Miroku, era el nieto de Miroku. Y la segunda es porque, cuando uno se encuentra con alguien muy similar a otro alguien que conocemos, nos quedamos un rato pensando _¿de dónde te conozco? Tu cara se me hace familiar…_

**¿Kagome se desenamoró de Inuyasha?** No, definitivamente lo sigue queriendo. Eso se va a ver muy bien en éste cap.

_Lo malo de llorar cuando uno pica cebolla no es el simple hecho de llorar, sino que a veces uno empieza, como quien dice, se pica, y ya no puede parar._  
><strong>Como agua para chocolate, Laura Esquivel.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hogar, Asqueroso Hogar.<strong>

"Perdone mi impertinencia y permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Haku."

Él se inclinó cortésmente e hizo una reverencia totalmente anticuada y nada usual para las costumbres del momento. La punta de la nariz tocaba el suelo y el mentón o las cejas, o ambos, también. La mirada se dirigía siempre invariablemente a la tierra del piso. A corta distancia, el parecido no era menos extraordinario. Tuvo que calcular la edad que tendría Miroku en esos momentos para cerciorarse que no se trataba de la misma persona. El rostro estaba más delgado, era más maduro, los ojos estaban un poco más juntos, pero las facciones eran muy similares. Curiosamente, temiblemente similares.

Kagome sintió que un repentino calor subía a sus mejillas, y se visualizó a sí misma como a una tonta que se sonroja y se cohíbe como una adolescente. Se tomó unos momentos para que su emoción no se trasluciera en su voz. Porque ella todavía no confiaba en él. "¿Puedes llevarme con Miroku?"

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo considerar largamente la cuestión. Hasta aquel instante no había advertido las diminutas arrugas que con delicadeza se esparcían alrededor del rabillo de sus ojos.

"Lo siento, Kagome-sama. Mi abuelo murió hace muchos, pero muchos años. No pude llegar a conocerlo."

El aire, de repente, se puso turbio dentro de la cabeza de Kagome. Las piernas le flaquearon y temió acabar tirada en el suelo, pero Haku la sujetaba sin miramientos y con excesiva fuerza para que eso no sucediese. "¿Qué hay – qué hay de Sango? ¿Ella está… bien?"

Haku negó con la cabeza. "No."

_Así que también falleció._

Mierda. Resultaba inconcebible que sus amigos hubieran muerto en el corto espacio de tiempo en que ella había estado en la época moderna. Todo había pasado tan rápido que incluso se sentía mareada. Estaba jadeando, luchando por soportar el dolor, boqueando desesperadamente para llevarle aire a sus pulmones.

"¿E Inuyasha? ¿Qué – qué pasó con él?"

Sinceramente, Kagome no necesitaba oír la respuesta. Inuyasha había muerto, lo sabía. Estaba tan unida a él que sabía cuándo estaba bien y cuándo estaba en peligro, cuándo se sentía feliz y cuándo, simplemente, había dejado de existir en el mundo.

Era una sospecha fundada y, por la mirada contrariada en el rostro de Haku, Kagome supo que había acertado.

"Lo siento mucho." repitió.

Él la apretó aún más contra sí. La sintió temblar un instante, luego su cuerpo sufrió una pequeña sacudida... y Kagome comenzó a llorar, suavemente y en silencio, como si se sintiera avergonzada de su propio dolor. No era capaz de recordar la última vez que había llorado.

El instinto humano básico de Kagome le hizo aferrarse al estado consciente, a pesar de que hubiera sido un alivio perder el conocimiento. Deseó dejarse llevar por la pena, cerrar los ojos y dormir, y dormir para siempre, y no despertar nunca más, para no tener que enfrentarse al miedo y al dolor. Se dejó arrastrar por la marea de sus sentimientos, y estos estuvieron a punto de ahogarla. Pero poco a poco, lentamente, fue saliendo a flote.

Con los años, había aprendido que las situaciones más terribles requerían que ella mantuviera su mente fría.

"¿Cómo murió?"

Haku la miró fijamente un momento, como meditando si debía contestar o no.

"¿Cómo murió?" volvió a preguntar, ahora con tono de exigencia.

"Fue… exterminado."

_¿Exterminado? ¿Cómo una cucaracha?_

Kagome le puso la mano en el hombro y lo empujó hacia atrás con suavidad. Él dio un respingo, pero cooperó. Se imaginó el aspecto que tendría en esos instantes, una visión extraña e inquietante, pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin importarle la imagen que los demás pudieran formarse de ella. Patética, llorona… Daba igual.

"L-lo lamento, tengo que – debo irme de aquí."

Y dicho esto, Kagome se internó en el bosque, dejando a Haku con esa cara que se les queda a los que acaban de degustar una situación incómoda y confusa. Las ramas largas le tiraban del cabello y le golpeaban con crueldad en los ojos. Cruzó los brazos desnudos para protegerse la cara, y las ramas le arañaron la piel y la hicieron sangrar. El dolor no la detuvo; la estimuló. Dejó de intentar protegerse el rostro y apartó las ramas abriéndose paso a manotazos por la maleza en dirección al pozo devora-huesos.

_El pozo._

Por culpa de ese maldito pozo no había podido estudiar arqueología. Ni tampoco irse de vacaciones. Incluso pasar una semana lejos de él le hacía sentirse ligeramente desarraigada. Y la razón era que no quería abandonar el lugar donde Inuyasha podía encontrarla. Y en un nivel más profundo, no quería interponer más distancia (en tiempo y espacio) entre el presente y el tiempo en que él la había querido.

_Nada de eso importa, _pensó._ Inuyasha está… Inuyasha está…_

Kagome se dejó caer al suelo y se llevó la frente a las rodillas. No podía dejar de llorar. No era un llanto exagerado ni desgarrador, simplemente no podía parar. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas en silencio y ella iba secándoselas de vez en cuando con el dorso de las manos.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar el sonido de hojas rotas a su espalda, y miró entre los árboles. Sesshomaru estaba allí, ante ella, como un terrible monstruo de una película de terror, un monstruo tenebroso e impasible que se hubiera escapado de la pantalla.

Aquellos ojos de color dorado estaban clavados en ella, y resultaban amenazantes. Parecían decir: _Mataré a cualquiera, en cualquier lugar._

* * *

><p>Gracias por todos los reviews, me animan a seguir adelante ;)<br>Otra cosa, yo escribo "Sesshomaru", aunque otras personas escriben "Sesshoumaru".

Palabras: 914.


End file.
